The Fox's Tale
by iDaAzn
Summary: 17 years ago there was an incident in the North. A demon lived there. Not any demon, but a nine tailed fox. This fox was a beautiful young woman, no one loved her more than her husband. If she lived 10 years with a trustworthy man without harming anyone, she could become human. (PPGs dont appear until Chapter 3).
1. Chapter 1

17 years ago there was an incident in a nearby village. A demon lived there. Not any demon, but a nine tailed fox. This fox was a beautiful young woman, loved by many, but no one loved her more than her husband, the lord who she married to at a young age. If she lived 10 years with a trustworthy man without harming anyone, she could become human. A rival lord finds out her secret and a dispute nearly waged war. The Lady sacrifices herself for peace. The dispute ended, but little did they know she had 3 beautiful baby girls and was hidden somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>"Report to Lord Asai that I'm back from the market. You know what I will see him myself, you are dismissed. Go on about with your duties" said a bright young woman cheerily.<p>

"Yes Lady Tama."

Her long, blonde hair curled to perfection and cascaded down to her butt. Her rose pink eyes shined brightly and her body looked like it was sculpted by god himself. She was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossom petals. She was a woman with many admirers.

She took off her shoes and walked into the palace in which she shared with her husband. Sliding the door that lead to their chambers, she peeked in. Her husband was working on something. He guided the paintbrush on the paper with precise and slow strokes. He looked so majestic working hard like that and she found herself smiling at him. The busy lord finally realized that he was being watched and he turned his attention to his beautiful wife, who was now in the room.

He was a very handsome young man and practically oozed of sex appeal. His body was muscular and very well toned. His raven hair was tied neatly into a ponytail and his azure eyes showed that he was powerful. And indeed he was. He was truly a man worth being respected and even feared. Both husband and wife were loved and are still sought by others. Men practically drooled when looking at her. While women threw themselves at him in hopes of being a concubine, but he only had room for only one woman.

He walked over to her and held her hands gingerly.

" How is my beautiful wife doing this fine day?" Her face suddenly changed from happy to annoyed.

" Fine, but did you really need to assign so many guards. I really don't need a mini army following me. And don't play dumb, I sensed 10 others in the shadows today. You know perfectly well that I am able to detect danger and that I can defend myself perfectly fine." He smiled and pulled her into his hard chest, breathing in her scent.

"I have plenty of reasons to do so." She looked up at him with curiosity.

"What reasons?" He smirked,

"Number 1: lecherous men wouldn't dare touch you. Number 2: I know of your whereabouts and..." he trailed off. She was very curious now.

" And what?!" she asked him impatiently. He let another sexy smirk grace his lips.

"Number 3: We've been together for nearly 10 years now and married for 2.I haven't even touched you once because you want our children to be human, with you being a fox and all. You only have a few months left until you can become human. I am not going to let you harm someone and make it even longer for me." After hearing this she blushed a crimson red. He laughed at her reaction,

"We have been married for a long time now and yet you still act bashful around me." She just buried her face into his chest to try to hide her embarrassment. He used his right hand to lift her face up to him,

" That's one of the many things I love about you... my little vixen." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Outside their window, a white messenger bird could be seen flying towards the South. Toward the Southern lord's territory. Seems like there is a leak somewhere in his palace.

_Southern Lord's Territory_

The Southern lord was a cruel man. He collected a lot of taxes from his citizens for his own palace was littered with gold treasures and expensive items, all from his citizens. He was at the same age as the Northern Lord, 20, and yet he could be mistaken for a 40 year old. He was very fat and obese. The remaining hair on the top of his head was curly orange and he was already graying. He had many concubines. Too many to count and yet not a single one was as beautiful as the Northern lord's single wife.

"That Northern Lord is an idiot letting a demon seductress be his it loses control, that demon will be our undoing. The northern territory is too powerful to take head on. Send a message to the Eastern and Western lords to negotiate. We're going on a fox hunt. " He smiled with his yellow crooked teeth at his advisers.

"And to think- I was going to take her and make her mine. Oh well. Maybe I can make her my pet or something" he mused. Laughter erupted from this conference room. Something big was going to happen and there will be sacrifices.

* * *

><p>Within days he received messages from the East and West. The Western land had agreed to help with the eradication of the nine tails. However, the Eastern Lord was a comrade of the North. Even though Tama was a demon, the lord knew her true nature and he cannot betray his friends. Instead of joining the South and West, he warned the North in advance personally.<p>

" The outcome is in their favor now that the West had joined forces with the South. They want to kill Lady Tama. If you lose this war, you will also lose your land and quite possibly your life. I have sent a spy, and they plan to do it soon. Please do stay on guard Lord Asai." said the Eastern Lord. The Eastern Lord is a powerful and handsome man. He had known Lord Asai since childhood and he respected Tama. He had short chin length raven hair and crimson red eyes.

" Although I have the most power, I can't possibly win like this alone. They'll eliminate anything that is in their way. My people may be in danger." panicked Lord Asai, Tama was sitting by his side. The Eastern Lord shook his head,

" You are not doing this alone. I may not be able to send my whole army to you, for I have my own land to protect during this, but I will assist you by sending some of my men. It could change the outcome. Both sides might even be evenly matched." Tama stood,

" If both sides are evenly matched, then this war could last forever. There will be unnecessary blood shed. Kill me and this dispute will end." Both of the Lords eyes bugged out and they jumped out of their seats.

" No! This dispute is to protect you. I can't let you leave my side." yelled Lord Asai. Tama shook her head,

" Are you both prepared to have your men die? Are you ready to have many lives risked for the safety of one?! Please Reconsider!" Both lords were silent. After that they went up to their rooms to retire for the night. The Eastern Lord was staying in a guest room in another wing of the castle.

_In their chambers_

The lord and lady were in their nightwear sitting in silence.

"Milord, It is getting late. You have to sleep. I shall await for your decision." He just stared at her.

" How can I sleep. It seems that no matter what, you will not get to turn human. This could be one of our last nights together."

" That's why I will sacrifice myself. This is what I want. Please say the command, it will make me happy" she pleaded lifted her hand to his cheek. His azure eyes showed signs of sadness,

"...Fine..." She smiled warmly at him. He laid down in the mattress and turned to the opposite side. She just stood there for a moment.

The lord was just laying in bed waiting for sleep to wash over. He heard clothing hit the floor, but he dismissed it. Then he felt something warm press against his back and he turned around to his side to see. It was the Lady she was butt naked in all of her glory. Her face was a crimson red.

"w wh- what are you doing Tama?!" He yelled. She blushed even redder if that's even possible.

"It is going to be our last n-night t-to-together." They just stared at each other for a minute.

Outside a bird could be heard flying away. They both smiled a devious smile. The Lord is going to need to get rid of the leaking problem, but right now it was working to his advantages. That little spy can send the messages. Everything was going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The lords and lady are OCs except for the Southern lord. The southern lord is Princess' father. I didn't want to use actual powerpuff girl characters as the girls' parents. Since they didn't have birth parents in the show, I thought it would be nice to give them parents, but the way I pictured them.

* * *

><p>In the North people were gathering around everywhere at the news wall, where all wanted posters and events were posted. In the middle of the crowd stood a court adviser. His face was full of remorse. He opened the scroll to read while servants pasted a copy on the wall.<p>

" Lady Tama will be executed today in the palace courtyard by poison this afternoon by order of Lord Asai. The lords of the South and West want to take her life and is willing to wage war. Reasons as to why they want her life shall not be revealed to the public... " the adviser was interrupted by a man before he could finish reading the decree,

" Why would those pathetic excuses for lords want our precious Lady's life?! Why won't you tell us?! Is Lord Asai seriously going to kill her for his own benefits?! Is he really that much of a coward?!'' Other people nodded their heads and some started to yell and insult the lord. The adviser was getting very angry at the citizens for insulting their lord.

"SILENCE! Lady Tama has decided to sacrifice herself for the sake of the citizens of the north! The Lord did not wish for this, but he has no choice! So please do not insult the lord when you are ignorant to the actual truth. He is the one who is hurting the most right now!"

* * *

><p>" M'lord! It seems that the demon fox will be executed this afternoon by order of the Northern Lord!" yelled a panting servant.<p>

"What?! I thought he loved that beast! We were going to go out and kill her ourselves! What in the world happened?!" yelled the Southern Lord. The servant had finally calmed his breathing,

" He is doing it for the sake of his people."The Lord's face changed from shocked to curiosity.

" Hmmmm. Where did you hear this?"

"The rumors have been spreading since dawn and your sleuth sent a message yesterday night. They found out about your plan. It seems that for peace between the lands, the Lady had sacrificed herself to stop the dispute, the Western lord has heard the news and wants to stop the upcoming battle." A loud sinister chuckle erupted from him,

"That animal actually had some common sense so the Northern Lord will never get to 'take' her. Pftt. And you know I was hoping to use this battle as an excuse to take over the Northern land too. Maybe some time in the future. Just you wait Asai, I will take everything you've earned."

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 noon<strong>

Almost everyone from the village came to see Tama's death. Many of them were crying and yelling. Guards were having trouble keeping them back.

"M'lord! Please reconsider!"

"M'lord! YOU are the most powerful of the four lords! Fight back!"

"Why are you acting like a coward!"

The Lord didn't move. He remained silent looking at the person on the platform with a sad face.

On a platform sat Tama wearing all white. She was facing the Lord and was smiling at him.

Minutes pass and suddenly a man with a red mask that covered the bottom half of his face came in with a the tray was a bottle with a label 'X' and a small dish-like bowl. He set the tray in front of her and she smiled at him too. He reached for the bottle and poured a black liquid into the bowl and placed it back. Then he slowly backed away. Even he was crying, wetting his red mask.

As she reached for the bowl, all the cries amplified tenfold. Bowl in hand she looked at all of her citizens and smiled at them. She whispered her last words to everyone,

"I shall return. Please don't get too upset while I'm gone."No one caught it except for Asai.

She drank every last drop from the bowl. Within seconds the bowl fell from her fingers and smashed on the floor. Her once white kimono had been stained with a crimson color and she fell off of her chair. Time seemed to have stop. All of the villagers were wide eyed-paralyzed. No one moved... No one except the lord.

He immediately ran to her side and held her dearly. Her face was in his chest, staining his on clothes with blood. He had tears running down his face. He stood up carrying Tama bridal style and spoke,

"Lady Tama's last wish was to have everyone indoors by sundown. She wanted to be remembered in silence. Guards, move the villagers out of the courtyard and close all of the gates and entries. No one is to enter without my consult. Do you understand?"

"YES SIR!"

The day went by pretty slowly after that. All of the villagers were upset. When sunset came everyone went home sulking. Even the Eastern Lord had to go home.

* * *

><p>The Eastern Lord has been away from his own home for far too long and now it time was for him to depart. His horse carriage was large and built for luxury. He had many servants and guards with him. One maid seemed too be a lot closer than the rest though.<p>

" I can't believe it... Lady Tama... was a very great actress!" Spoke the Eastern lord, Asai nodded his head in agreement. Tama was in the servants outfit and was standing next to him. Tama blushed out of embarrassment,

"You two were some great actors too. Eastern lord cried when he gave me the 'poison' , and honey you looked like you were actually mourning for my loss." Tama was wearing a servant uniform so no one would recognize her.

"Well I am losing you. You have to leave with the Eastern Lord in his horse carriage and you will be taken to a secluded house near his land." Eastern lord immediately read the mood and went onto the carriage. Tama looked at him straight in the eye,

" Remember, I will return. And when I do, you have to keep your promises. ( the promise will be told later)" she hugged him tightly.

" I will assure your return. I am going to take the South down. Go. There is a surprise waiting for you at your new house." They share their last kiss and she boarded on to leave him.

On their way to to the Eastern Lord's land there were many bandits hoping to raid him . They wanted his valuables and female servants. Although Tama didn't have to, she joined the battle and harmed many of the men, fighting alongside the Eastern Lord. There were some casualties.

" Tama, you didn't have to fight..."

" I don't care anymore about the bloodshed. It is useless for me to be human now that I have left Asai."

* * *

><p>3 Days later<p>

Tama had finally arrived at her new was located in a Forrest nearby a village. Tama's new home was pretty small compared to her old home,but It was still large for just one person...

" Tama, I will have to leave you here, but do not worry I will come visit you." Tama nodded and smiled,

" Don't waste your time here. You have to go to your pregnant wife. Send her my greatest regards. Although its too early to tell, I hope that she gives birth to a healthy heir."

" Thank you. I will make sure that you meet my child." And with that he was gone.

Tama was touring her new home when she decided to go to the garden. There sitting on a bench sat a beautiful woman with short brown hair and purple eyes. The moment their eyes met the woman broke into tears.

"EEEEEEEEEP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?WHY AREN'T YOU WITH YOUR HUSBAND !?"


	3. Chapter 3

The woman with the shoulder-length chestnut hair smiled at Tama with tears falling from her beautiful violet eyes. Her plump lips quivered. She stood up and bowed low .Tama immediately ran to hug her.

"Sister Tama... How are you doing?" Tama let her go and stared at her.

"Don't worry about how I'm doing! Why are you here and why aren't you with your husband?!"

''...''

"Please. Tell me Rin." She looked away for a moment and then she sighed.

" A few days ago, before your _execution_, I found out that my husband was... being unfaithful. He promised me that he will love only me, that no one could ever take my place in his heart. He also promised not to tell anyone or let anyone find out what I really am. He broke our promise on one drunken night to a woman in the red-light district! Because he was an idiot drunkard, she didn't believe him... and later I found them making love in our bed."

"I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you. You can alwa-" Rin interrupted her.

" I gave up my first love to another for the sake of peace. I was actually starting to forget about my past and love my husband for who he was and he told me that he will wait for me! On the night I caught him in the act,I snapped. I beat him to a bloody pulp, and left them both traumatized, but you know what's worst?"

"..."

" Literally the night before, I slept with him! There is a chance that I am carrying that man's baby! The morning after the incident, I received a letter from Asai that said that you were going to be faking an execution, I replied almost immediately to let me be with you and left that afternoon. And here I am."

" You had to go through all these hardships." Tama was getting all teary-eyed her lips were pouted. Rin rolled her eyes,

" Jeez, you're the older one, but you are such a baby. I am the one who went through all of that." Tama stopped crying and glared.

"I _am _ older, but I'm only older by 10 minutes!"

_After that they lived together in the house like old times. And healers and doctors went there when they __BOTH were giving birth. After only sleeping once with their men, they got pregnant. Rin gave birth to one child. Her name was robin, and she looked like a spitting image of her. Tama on the other hand, gave birth to three baby girls, each one different than the other. And she swore that she will never have children again, no matter how much he begs. How the hell was she supposed to remember that foxes often gave birth to many children. __Occasional visits from The Eastern Lord happened and letters from the North, but those stopped over time. __The girls grew up to be real beauties,but they grew up ignorant of what they really are. For many foxes their demon blood doesn't fully manifest until their about the age of 16._

* * *

><p>A girl with long chestnut brown hair sat there at a stream washing clothes. She was wearing dull light purple clothes with no designs. It wasn't fancy like the clothes the rich wore. Bright and vibrant colors indicated that they were of noble blood. This is Robin. She has deep violet eyes and long chestnut brown hair that goes to her thigh. Another girl came to her,<p>

"Robin! Have you seen Buttercup and Bubbles anywhere?" This girl had super long red hair kept in a bow, that went to her knees. She wore similar clothing to robin Except hers was in her respective color, pink. She was born with pink like her mother, and red hair like her grandmother. This is the oldest of the triplets, Blossom. Although all of the girls excel in the arts of literature, Blossom is the smartest. Robin smiled at her,

"Yeah, they're in the garden. Is something the matter?" Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Our mothers told me to get you three. They need to talk to us about something... I swear if you and Buttercup did something idiotic, you better speak up now!" Robin pouted,

"We didn't do anything yet. I mean we were planning to go-" Robin stopped what she was saying and covered her mouth. Blossom glared at her,

"You were planning to do what?" Just as she said that Robin took off to the garden with the basket at hand.

"Sorry what?! I can't hear you!" Blossom sighed and followed her to the garden. When she got there she saw Buttercup watering the plants. She had her sleeves rolled up and a wooden bucket of water was hanging on her left elbow. In her right hand was a small scoop. Buttercup has raven black hair that goes mid-back and shining emerald green eyes. She had a little bit of dirt on her clothes from tending to the garden all day. She is responsible for their fresh produce and sweet scented flowers. She is the second of the triplets and the toughest one of the four of them.

On the right side of the garden was a stone bench with a light gray marble table shadowed by a tall cherry-blossom tree. A blond beauty sat there. She had her long curly blonde hair pulled into two low pigtails that reached her elbows and she had cerulean blue eyes. She had some black ink on her right cheek. In her hands was a painting of the garden and a beautifully portrayed Buttercup watering the plants. A paintbrush was held between her teeth as she stared at the painting doubting if it was good enough when it clearly was. She was the youngest of all of the girls. Robin and Buttercup was born around the same time, with Buttercup beating her by 2 minutes.

On the left side of the garden Robin was hanging white sheets and clothes. The wind blowing them around slightly. Blossom smiled at them and for got why she came to the garden for a second.

" Our mothers have called us for a something. They want us to go back inside to the house."All three beauties turned to face her as she spoke and nodded. They all had a deep respect for Blossom for she was the one who kept them in line.

**"Yes _mother_ dearest." **Blossom pouted,

"I do not act like a mother, now lets go."

The four beauties then walked together to the home that they resided in. They went past the kitchen, past the dining room, past the bath, past the many bedrooms, and stopped when they reached a sliding paper door. Blossom knocked three times and spoke.

"Mother, I have gathered the girls, may we come in?"

"Yes"

The girls came into the room. They were in the study room. In the room were shelves littered with books and scrolls kept in perfect condition and order, thanks to Blossom, and a large table with 10 chairs (3 on each side and 2 at the ends )This is where Tama would teach them lessons and educated them. They now know far more than many nobles and can read many advance books and scrolls that those living in poverty cannot.

This is also the place in which they have family meetings. Tama sat at the end of the table, she somehow managed to keep her figure even after she gave birth to triplets and her once childish look has changed to a mature one, her and Rin were both still as beautiful, if not more. they both no longer wear clothes of the noble. Rin was nowhere in sight.

"Hello girls. Have a seat. And before you ask Robin, your mother has went to the village to get some things."

The girls sat in their seats and waited for her to speak.

" Now girls, you have grown into beautiful young maidens and you are extremely smart. Rin and I have discussed this and you are old enough to go to the village as you please now that you are 16. You girls have been stuck in this household for too long and we are going to let you explore. Just don't stray from each other and beware of strange women who offer you jobs."

The girls were confused about the job thing, but they were excited. For they have never met anyone outside their own household besides a handsome man, his three sons and nephew. The man was nice and was like their uncle and the boys were...errr... they were being boys. They weren't that nice to the girls and they thought that they were better than the girls, so they often got into fights. The girls have been training with Rin ever since because they felt like anything boys could girls can do too, but that was when they were 5 and they haven't seen them since.

**"YESSSSSS! THERE WAS NO NEED TO PLAN TO SNEAK OUT!" **Both Robin and Buttercup immediately shut their mouths and stared at Tama wide eyed. Tama laughed,

"Ohhh you girls. Now that we allow you there is no need to make such devious plans. Why don't you girls go wash up. Robin and Buttercup you help me prepare dinner for when Rin returns. Blossom and Bubbles, you girls can go fold laundry and assort your outfits tomorrow. Wouldn't want you girls dressed in rags now do we. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Butch's POV**

"Ughhh." I groan. We have been traveling for 3 days now and the village is no where to be seen, we should have reached it by now. Stupid Brick and his need to be punctual. He swears that this is a shortcut. Straddling a horse for 3 days, with little breaks is tiring. We were coming back from a trading deal with a merchant from China and we were there for a month it was overseas. My cousin Mitch groaned on his horse beside me,

"Yo Brick, I think we're lost. Maybe we should go back to that house from earlier and ask for directions." Brick turned around so fast I swear he almost had a whiplash.

"No, we're almost there." Boomer my little dope of a brother, rolled his deep ocean blue eyes, he was behind Mitch and I, while Brick was up front.

"Face it. WE ARE LOST!" Brick glared at him.

" I am older than you three, so treat me with respect. Besides, the village is right through these trees... I think." We went through some very thick shrubbery and past some trees to a bright light.

**"OH MY GOSH BRICK! WE ARE LOST! LET'S TURN BACK FOR HELP!" **Stupid Brick led us right to the edge of a cliff.

"Do you guys need help?" We stopped yelling at Brick and turned to whoever had spoke. It was a female's voice. Thank God. HELP!

We turned to see four attractive girls, they looked to be around our age. My brothers and Mitch were checking them out. The one who caught my eye was a raven haired girl. She had a curvaceous body much like the other three, but something about her eyes told me that she was different. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color much lighter that my Forrest green ones. Brick rolled his eyes,

"NO WE DO-" Boomer cut him off,

"Yes we need help. Do you ladies have any idea where the nearest village is?" The blonde one giggled,

"Yes we do, we were just about to head there, but we heard some loud yelling and came to check it out. It's in that direction. You guys can tag along if you'd like." She pointed to her right. Her hair was golden compared to Boomer's dirty-blonde hair, and her eyes were a cerulean color while his were dark blue.

"Bubbles! Don't speak to them like that. Look at their outfits, they are noblemen, show your respect." This time it was the red head. She somewhat reminds me of Brick. She had pink eyes that were similar to cherry blossoms. She bowed down deeply, and the other girls did the same.

"I am sorry for our rudeness. We didn't know that you were of noble blood."Brick coughed,

"Ummm it's alright miss..." He was blushing slightly. Heh who knew? He should be used to this treatment by now.

"Blossom. This is Buttercup, Bubbles and Robin." She introduced the others. Buttercup? These names... they're familiar somehow. Brick nodded,

"I am Brick. This is Butch, Boomer, and Mitch." I looked at Buttercup's face. It was blank, then it changed to confusion for a second. Blossom didn't say any more. She nodded and turned around with the others.

"Come with us. We will show you the way. " THANK YOU!

Throughout the whole walk the girls were talking to each other, they actually seemed excited. They only spoke to us when they were spoken to and that led to Boomer and Bubbles' never ending conversation. They led us to a dirt road and followed it in a comfortable silence. As we neared the village, I saw the giant stone wall with a huge entrance. Yup. That's home alright.

There was a long line for people to leave and to enter. and at the entrance there were about 10 guards just in case someone has to be reprimanded. Safety precautions developed by Brick himself. We wouldn't want a fugitive leaving or entering now do we. The girls stopped at the end of the line, but we ushered them to follow us. We got off of our horses and gave them to a guard. The people in line groaned. It was unfair.

The guards bowed to us and the girls remained silent behind us. Almost like servants... and it kind of annoyed me for some reason. The guards moved out of the way and let us through, but the put their staffs in front of the girls. They were eyeing them suspiciously and their eyes raked over every part of the girls' bodies. eyeing them almost hungrily.

"Halt! To enter, you four must go to end of the line and wait!" How dare they...

"Are you men disobeying us? We brought these four young ladies .They are with us are you criticizing our judgement?! Let them through!" I yelled, much louder than I intended. They shuddered,

**No one's POV**

"But young Master Butch, the rules..." This time Mich spoke,

"We are giving you orders! Are you ready for the consequences for not following orders of superiors?! What are your names?!" The men were terrified.

"Yes sir." They grudgingly let the girls through. The girls felt guilty for the men, but they were happy that they didn't have to wait in line.

The people in the line watched this scene unfold. Never had they seen the young masters so demanding and defensive over young ladies. Before sunset, there will definitely be rumors spread throughout the village. Jeez it seems no matter what time period it is, rumors spread quick. After walking through, many villagers bowed and eyed the 4 mysterious beauties behind them. Boomer turned around and smiled at them,

"I would like to thank you ladies for showing us the way. Is there anything we can do for you?" Buttercup shook her head and bowed,

"No, thank you. We do not need to receive anything. We were only doing what we were obliged to do as human beings. Besides, you have already helped us get into the village faster. Debt repaid." Boomer and the boys shook their heads.

"No, if it weren't for you girls, we would've been lost in that Forrest." As Boomer said that the boys stared at Brick. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Butch thought for a minute,

"Hey, why don't we have lunch? Our treat. It's the least we can do for you." The girls thought for a moment and decided that it was alright. Buttercup smiled at Butch and he swore that he has never seen such a radiant smile. In fact, none of the women the boys have played around with were as beautiful as these four.

"Alright, we'll go." They inwardly smirked to themselves.

* * *

><p>During their lunch the boys and girls talked about life and they were generally having a great time.<p>

It seems like their shyness went girls were asking many questions though. About the villagers, about the different festivals, about nobles, and about stuff that the guys thought was basic knowledge. Apparently not.

"Jeez, you girls act like you've been living in the Forrest away from civilization." The table was a circle table. Robin was sitting next to him. She tilted her head ever so cutely and asked,

"Is that a bad thing?" Mitch blushed and didn't look her in the eyes.

"No, its not a bad thing... wait you've actually never been to this village before?" She nodded and pouted,

"We've never been out of our home. We've actually just got the permission yesterday night because we are old enough." All of the boys were shocked at this. Brick smiled,

"Then we'll show you girls around." The girls looked skeptical about it. Blossom spoke,

"No, you have done enough for us. I can't help but feel like we are taking an advantage of your high social status." Boomer shook his head,

"You girls are so modest. You are not taking advantage when we are the ones offering." All of the boys agreed with him. Bubbles still wasn't so sure,

"But..." Butch put his hand up as a gesture for her to stop,

"Then its settled. We are showing you girls around. Get ready for the time of your lives. Waiter!" He smirked at Buttercup and she just turned away. _Playing hard to get? Huh? _Within a minute a waiter came. Butch placed on the table one palm sized piece of gold in his hand.

"This should be enough to pay the expenses." But in truth it was far more than he needed to pay. Before the waiter could say anything, they were already leaving.

As they were walking out, they realized something:Each of the girls had a jade pendant that hung from their waist although the pendants were strangely shaped.

Next to the pendants was also where their money pouches were. Each pouch was in their respective colors. And each pouch had been perfectly hand-stitched by Bubbles with beautiful embroidery. They were enjoying each other's company until...

"BRICKY!"

"BUTCH!"

"BOOMIE!"

"MITCH!" Four obnoxiously loud girls with snobby attitudes appeared. Attracting a crowd of villagers around them.


	5. Chapter 5

The four girls ran over and they gave a suffocating hug the boys and they were grabbing their faces, trying to give them kisses, but the boys just pried them off.

These girls must been important because everyone around them bowed their heads when they walked by, so the girls did the same. They had a ton of make-up on and the collar of their shirts were opened too wide. They were wearing much brighter clothes compared to the girls. Their clothes seemed very expensive. Even their shoes were hand crafted beautifully to match their outfits. Too bad their outfits didn't match their personalities.

Rin seemed to have mentioned these girls before. She said something about the 4 daughters of the Southern lord who were causing mayhem and chaos. She said that they glared at any woman that threatened their "Fairest maidens" title, a title made by themselves of course.

They even threatened Rin. Even though Rin is much older than them. If their memory served them right, these girls came here a month ago in hopes of seeing the Lord's sons and nephew again, but they were away somewhere. They've been waiting ever since.

The girls put one and two together and figured it out themselves. One of the girls had curly orange hair tied into high pigtails making it look like two puffballs. She had beady black eyes and freckles littered her face. According to Rin this was Princess. The only daughter of the Southern Lord and his_ main_ wife.

The other three were daughters of the Southern Lords _secondary_ wife or mistress.

Much like the girls and the boys, these girls were also a set of triplets.

The blonde one was Brat: the youngest. The raven head was Brute. She is the second and the oldest one was the red-head, Berserk. To be frank, based on the rumors and stories the girls have heard from Rin, their names suited them. And they also figured that the guys must have been the Lord's sons... and nephew. They've just got involved into something ugly.

The girls stood behind the guys, but they remained silent. They had no right to interfere with nobles' business. Brute spoke,

" Butch! Where have you been! We just heard that you returned and went searching for you boys and find you with those wenches!"

_Wenches?_ - Blossom

"Yeah! Look at them! Their clothes clearly show that they are poor! They're going to end up robbing you dry!" That time it was Brat.

_Well excuse me, I tried my best to assemble these outfits and they don't even look that bad _-Bubbles.

" Mitch! I've missed so, but it seems like you didn't miss me. Just look at that girl! She is clearly someone after your wealth! They probably are hoping that you will fall for them and they get to share your fortunes!" Princess spat. Berserk nodded her head in agreement,

"Yea, they're trying to seduce you and steal you away from us!"

_Mother fucker! What kind of nonsense are they fucking talking about?! -_Buttercup

_What the hell kind of assumptions are these?! -_Robin

The girls remained silent as they badmouthed them. They were seething from anger. Buttercup opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. Brute caught this,

"See! She has nothing to say! We must be right!" People all around them started to whisper.

"...dirty...''

"...greedy..."

"...seductresses" Princess and her sisters smirked at this. Butch growled,

"Do you people have something to say?! Speak up! If you do not know the true story do not make assumptions!" Boomer nodded,

"These girls are not like that. They actually helped us." Princess snorted,

"Help you?! How?! Huh? Why are you defending them?!" Mitch rolled his purple eyes and ran his hand into his chestnut hair,

"They helped us by leading us to the village when we got lost. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for them. We were trying to show our thanks to them."

"We would have sent men to retrieve you..." muttered Berserk,

"Yeah sure. Now if excuse us, we have to show our gratitude to these young ladies." Before they could even protest, the guys each grabbed a girl and ran. Soon after that, the crowd dispersed.

They stood there frozen and red from anger. Princess was seething,

**"MARY! GET ME THE CAPTAIN OF MY PRIVATE FORCES AND GUARDS! I NEED A FAVOR! INVESTIGATE THOSE WENCHES! DO SOMETHING!" **A servant bowed her head shaking at the sheer volume of her booming voice.

"Yes m'lady... anything for you." And she scurried off.

* * *

><p>The guys dragged the girls to the market place. They were panting heavily from the running. There's no way that Princess will find them now. Buttercup was the first to speak,<p>

"So... how... how do you know those girls?" Butch smirked at her,

"Why? Are you jealous?" She scoffed,

"No, I just wanted to know why you guys got involved with people like that?" Boomer shrugged,

"I guess we shouldn't flirt with so many girls." Brick coughed to distract the girls from Boomer's statement,

"We met those girls about a year ago in the Southern territory when we went on a trip there. We were needed to do something and they just kinda fell in love... I guess." Mitch chuckled,

"We go to a foreign place for 2 months and end up with stalkers for life. Fair deal right?" The girls couldn't help but laugh at them, feeling sorry for them at the same time.

They were finally done catching their breaths and took a moment to examine their surroundings. The girls stared at everything mouths wide opened.

**"Woah.." **Never had they seen such a variety of things. Shops, restaurants, produce stands etc.

"Step right up! Couple's can participate for only 10 copper pieces! First pair to destroy all of the paper balls will win a surprise prize!" As soon as Buttercup heard this she spun to stare at the speaker. It was a middle aged man holding a ball made of hay. He was surrounded by all of these people. Butch caught this and grabbed her arm running towards the man.

"We already have an undefeated couple here! Is there anyone out there who can make them lose their streak?! If you become the first to beat my son and my future daughter-in-law, there would be an added bonus!" Butch plowed through the crowd,

"WE WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE!'' Brick and Blossom both rolled their eyes,

**"Typical. Those two have no manners. Leaving us here while they go off to play games. I will make sure s/he will get an earful." **They stopped and stared at each other while the others were laughing at them. Both began blushing. Brick didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed Blossom and ran into a bookstore. Which only made them laugh even more.

A sweet scent wafted the remaining four. Robin's mouth was starting to water,

"What is that delicious smell?!" she scanned around until her eyes caught sight of a candy art stand. Without even thinking she grabbed the closest thing to her, Mitch, and ran towards it.

And then there were two. Bubbles and Boomer stood there and watched as they all left.

"...Hey Bubbles, do you want to go to that shop with me?" He pointed a finger towards a store that had beautiful paintings hanging.

"Okay. Can we go to that fabric store next?" She pointed her index finger towards the shop next to it.

"Yeah."She smiled and they calmly walked over to the store smiling happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blues P.O.V **

Bubbles and Boomer went into the store with paintings hanging everywhere. Inside the shop there were different art pieces, vases, plates, paper fans with designs, and colorful umbrellas with floral patterns. Those umbrellas were meant to block the sun.

"Woah...I've never seen such beautiful paintings before." The shop clerk smiled at her,

"Do you like them?" Bubbles turned her head and nodded vigorously,

"I love them. The artwork here is amazing." Boomer chuckled,

"They're okay." Bubbles shook her head,

"No, they are gorgeous! Clerk, who painted these?" The clerk smiled,

"Well, he's in this very store right now." The only people in the store was Boomer, her, and the clerk.

"Clerk, did you paint these?" The clerk shook his head,

"I am no where near this caliber of talent. The person who painted this painting is Young Master Boomer."

"What?! Boomer painted these?" She turned and looked at Boomer. He was shyly rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Yeah I painted _some _of the paintings here. Not all of them though. My work ins't great." Bubbles grabbed his left hand,

"Boomer! All of the work here is beautiful ! You've got to teach me! I don't know if my paintings are good enough." He was slightly blushing at her praise,

"Bubbles every artist has their own views on things, so an artist's style is unique. There is no perfect piece of work."

"Please?" Bubbles gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes he has ever seen, but he was a master of this technique as well! _He _began giving her the his own puppy dog eyes.

Cerulean blue clashed with dark blue and neither was backing down. The clerk just stood in anticipation as to who would win. Bubbles was beginning to grow tired. Boomer caught this and inwardly smirked,

_Hahahaha! This is my win. She's so close to giving up. _-Boomer

_Ooohhhh noooo!__! I can't lose! NEVER has my puppy dog eyes failed! ITS TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!_ -Bubbles

Boomer and Bubbles remained lock in a silent eye war. Boomer was Positive that he was going to win... that was until he witnessed 'The big guns'. He was on the brink of winning when Bubbles pouted her lips cutely and tilted her head. Boomer blushed at this. He was losing a lot of ground now. The match ended when he turned away from her and sighed,

"I admit defeat. I'll share with you my methods, but you've got to stop doing that!" She finally stopped and started laughing,

"Hahaha. I Bubbles, have defeated one of the mighty Jojo brothers, Boomer, in a hard earned battle." Boomer chuckled at her silliness,

" It was a well fought battle. Clerk, can we borrow some supplies to paint with?" The clerk nodded and passed him a wooden box and a couple sheets of paper on a tray.

"Bring it back anytime." They thanked him and left. Boomer was about to drag them somewhere when Bubbles stopped him.

"Boomer you said that we would go to that fabric store." He nodded and followed her into the store.

Various silks and fabrics were displayed. Each type of fabric was wrapped around a thin wooden plank into a rectangular roll. The store also had various clothes in display as well. Apparently the women who owns the shop also does custom made clothes for people.

The store clerk smiled at them when they walked in,

"Hello, how may I help you folks today?" Bubbles smiled at her,

"I'm just here to look for some fabric." The woman nodded her head and smiled at Bubbles,

"Why Miss, that is a beautiful money pouch. It must have been expensive. Where did you get it?" Boomer was confused and followed the woman's gaze. On Bubbles hip was a small blue pouch with a koi fish embroidery. Boomer had to admit, it did look nice. Bubbles giggled,

"I made this myself. You see I dabble in arts and crafts." The woman smiled warmly at her,

"You have a real talent then miss. You could make a fortune selling those. How would you to co-operate with me to make these. You'll get 70% profit."

"I don't know, can I get back to you about this?" The woman smiled,

"Of course. Take as much time as you need." Bubbles bought a stretchy black material and left with Boomer.

"Hey, are you ready to learn how to paint?" Bubbles immediately shook her head,

"Yes! Very much so!" Boomer chuckled at her,

"Okay come with me. There's an area around here that is the perfect scenery for painting." They walked in a comfortable silence.

Boomer was right. The place was beautiful.

A few cherry blossom trees were around, making the area look like a pink wonderland. The sky had nice fluffy clouds. There was a small stream coming from the nearby lake. Birds and little creatures were running around. Along with children playing with colorful kites. They sat down and Boomer set up the paint and stuff, using the tray as something to write on and two wooden blocks on eat side of the paper held it down.

"Bubbles, show me how you paint first. Then we can move on with there." She nodded and sat down with the paintbrush in hand.

He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they were serious. She began painting, and Boomer watched as her hand held and guided the brush with precision and preciseness. Each stroke of the brush bringing the painting to life. When she finished, he found himself looking at one of the best paintings he has ever seen.

"Sorry, I-I could have done a lot better." She looked away dejected.

_She can do better! Why does this girl beat me at everything! _-Boomer

"Can you show me how you paint yours?" He nodded and started to paint. After he finished Bubbles couldn't help but praise him.

"Beautiful." They both doubted their own work, but both were actually very beautiful. They sat there conversing about different techniques that they used.

**"Yooooo Bubble****s! Boomer!" **The two blondes turn around,

**"Hi guys."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Purple P.O.V**

Robin dragged Mitch by his sleeve and stopped at the candy stand. It was surrounded by children and their very tired mothers.

An old man was working the stand. He worked on a non stick table with a ladle like scoop in his hand. Beside him was a hot pan with sugar blocks being melted. Each drizzle and drop slowly turned the molten sugar into a shape. Robin has obviously never seen this before and she was thoroughly infatuated with it.

A gong went off somewhere and Robin turned to Mitch.

"What is this Mitch?" He turned to look at her,

"This stand?" She nodded her head,

"Yea, I've never seen this before..."

"Well, this is a candy art stand that makes 'sugar paintings' (AN: You can look it up on YouTube. I think its cool). The artist uses sugar and melts it so that they can make several designs."

"Ohh..." He watched as she stared at the candy like a little kid and chuckled,

"Sir can you make her one?" The old man turned his attention to Mitch and Robin,

"What animal or creature do you want miss?''

"Hmmmm... Can I have a butterfly?"

The old man nodded and began to make it. She watched as he scooped a fair amount of sugar and shaped it. He the put some of the sugar on a skewer so that it would stick onto the sugar art. After he let it cool, he carefully peeled the butterfly off. If he messed up it would shatter like glass. After he peeled it off he passed it to Robin,

"Here you go." Robin took it and smiled at it. Mitch turned to the old man,

"How much is it?" The old man shook his head,

"No, its on me. For the beautiful lady." Robin blushed out of embarrassment,

"Thank you."

After she reluctantly finished her beautiful treat because it was '_Too beautiful to eat_', Robin and Mitch went to all different kinds of stands. Another stand caught her eye.

It wasn't a food stand though, this particular stand had beautiful hair pins displayed. There was a young girl around their age selling them.

"Robin if you want one, I'll buy. Just choose one." The girl at the stand spoke,

"These ones over here are our most expensive ones." Robin looked at each pin. They were all beautiful, but she surprised the girl and Mitch when she reached for a cheaper simple one. It was a long silver one with a purple jeweled flower on its end.

"Can I have this one?" The two other teens looked at her strangely,

"Robin are you sure you want that one?" the girl nodded,

''Yes miss, there are a lot more that are better." Robin shook her head,

"No, I want to get this one. Sometimes the most simplest things may catch ones eye." Mitch nodded,

"We'll get this one then. How much is it?" The girl smiled,

"5 silver pieces." He handed her the money. Robin carefully put the pin away. Mitch spoke,

"You're not wearing it? Do you change your mind about it?" Robin smiled,

"Its not that I don't like it. I just feel that there is another person that this pin is suited for. The girl watched the little exchange between the two.

_Such a cute couple. I'm a little jealous myself._

They continued their walk around the market area. Robin went back to the food stands and bought many more treats.

Robin had different bags hanging from her was currently eating with Mitch behind her smiling.

_She's so childish _-Mitch

She suddenly turned around to face him, shocking him a little. In her left hand was a paper container filled with little pieces of pork rolled into balls. They was sweet on the outside. In her hand she held a skewer and she used it to stab one. She held it out to him,

"Here have some. They're really good." She had a warm smile on her face.

"No I'm good. I don't really- mphhmphh." She had stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed with a light blush on his face.

''...delicious." She smirked,

"Told you." She stabbed another one and began feeding him.

"Look at that young couple over there Mai" said an old woman. There was another old woman standing next to her. Her friend chuckled,

"That's adorable. I remember when I was young and in love." Mitch choked on the food and Robin patted his back,

"We're not a couple!" He coughed out with an even redder face. The old women chuckled,

"Oh look Hoa (Kind of like Hwa). They're in denial. Hey you girl, come over here." After she comforted Mitch, Robin pointed to herself,

"Me?" The old women nodded and Robin came over. The one named Mai spoke,

"Give me your hands." Robin did as she was told and Mai looked at her palms. Mai smiled at Robin,

"Hoa look. This girl, she's a good one." Hoa looked at her palms.

"Ooooooh, you have a good life ahead of you, but you will have to go through many hardships to achieve pure happiness." Robin nodded listening intently to the old women. Meanwhile Mitch stood patiently off to the side waiting for Robin.

" Something pretty big is gonna happen and you are going to be in the middle of it. Be prepared for anything and beware because not everyone is trustworthy. Now go." said Hoa. Robin turned around to go back to Mitch. Mai smiled,

"Yes, go to your man." Robin turned around,

"Huh?"

**"Nothing, dear. Go along now."**

Mitch and Robin continued walking until they arrived at an area with grass and large cherry blossom trees everywhere. The place had a variety of flowers. There were very little people there. In the skies, kites soared high above their heads. And they saw two blonde heads sitting on the grass.

**"Yooooo Bubble****s! Boomer!" **The two blondes turned around,

**"Hi guys."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi derr... how have you been all this time? SORRYY! I haven't updated in 5ever and even considered abandoning this story. Good thing I didn't right? The main reason is because I got butthurt when someone told me that the story was a bit inappropriate a LONG time ago and I didn't get a good reaction for the story, but then I realized something! THERE WAS A FUCKING REASON WHY IT WAS RATED T! And its not like this was a lemon anyway, just a little mention of S.E.X is all. And if the story isn't popular, then so be it. Man, I get butt-hurt so easily ...**

**So I am back to bring you guys a much needed update on this story. Let's hope I'm not too rusty . **

* * *

><p><strong>Red P.O.V<strong>

Inside the bookstore, Blossom and Brick had flushed faces from what had just occurred. After calming down, both looked around and noticed the tons of books and scrolls stacked on shelves. Blossom gasped at the site. Sure, they had a ton of books and scrolls back at home, but the girls have read every single one. This place had more books that Blossom had never seen before. Brick rose a brow,

"Why are you so fascinated?" Blossom didn't even look at him,

"I've never seen so many books before." Brick rose a brow,

"Don't mind me asking, but can you read?" Blossom looked at him and remembered that she wasn't the richest looking person around and there weren't many educated poor people.

"Yes, I can. My mother taught us how to read and write." Brick nodded, she sounded like a great mother.

Blossom smiled. Her mother was an amazing woman. You would think that giving birth and caring for 3 children would kill her, but she looks as beautiful as ever. Brick watched silently as Blossom walked through the shelves. He had never met a girl that was intent on learning. The other girls he had met, were educated, but didn't have a passion for it or they weren't educated because they didn't want to learn (Ahem Princess and Punks).

Blossom continued to walk through the isle and Brick walked in the one next to hers, stopping when she stopped. Blossom pulled a thick book off the shelf and a hole to the other side of the shelf revealed Brick's face. Blossom jumped a little and giggled. Placing the book back in it's spot, Blossom continued down the isle, with Brick in the isle next to hers.

Every time Blossom would pull a book off the shelf, the empty space would be filled with Brick's face. Every time she did that, he did a facial expression. The more books she pulled out, the more she laughed.

At the end of the isle Blossom was laughing a lot harder. Brick blushed at her cute laughter on the other side and waited for her to stop.

Blossom finally stopped when a book really caught her eye. It was on the tallest part of the shelf. Just out of reach.

She tiptoed to get but could only touch it with her middle finger. A low chuckle was heard from behind her and Blossom felt someone's warm breath on her neck. She could see a familiar red sleeved arm reach up to the book. Blossom looked over her shoulder and blushed hard,

"B-Brick? W-What are you doing?" Brick looked down at her and smirked,

"Grabbing the book that you wanted." Blossom looked back up to see that his hand had easily taken the book off the shelf. He slowly backed away and Blossom turned around. Smirking, Brick placed the book in her hands. Blossom was still blushing and quickly looked at the book and read aloud the title, _Demons and Demon Hunters._

Brick looked at the book and then at her,

"I don't see why you wanted to see that book. Most of the strong demons were eradicated some time ago. The last being about 16-17 years ago." Blossom honestly had no idea why such a book would catch her attention, but it did. She looked at Brick,

"How do you know this?" Brick shrugged,

"I've read most of the books in this place, so I know quite a bit of things about this. Plus I've seen some with my own two eyes."

"You've seen demons before?" Brick nodded,

"But they weren't really dangerous. The dangerous demons are the ones who take the form of humans." Blossom nodded and attempted to put the book back in place.

Standing on her tiptoes did nothing. She sighed and turned her head to look at Brick,

"A little help here?" Brick chuckled and instead of taking the book, he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. Blossom blushed and looked down at him,

"What are you doing?!" Brick rolled his eyes,

"Hurry up if you want to get down." She put the book back and was slowly put back on the floor. Blossom smacked Brick's arm,

"Gosh, didn't your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" She then stomped out the store with a flushed face. Brick chuckled and followed her,

"Hey! Wait!" Blossom continued walking and didn't turn to look at him. Brick rolled his eyes and ran after her. He grabbed her hand and turned her around,

"Hey! I need to show you something." Blossom pouted, her face was pink, but it slowly went back to being red as she realized he was holding her hand,

"W-what? L-Let me go! People are looking..." Brick shook his head,

"Not until you cooperate." Blossom tried to pull her hand away, but it didn't work. Brick sighed and did the only thing he could do a situation like this. Brick grabbed Blossom and threw her over his shoulder. Blossom shrieked,

"BRICK LET ME DOWN!" She used her fist and beat on his back,

"Blossom, you're giving me a rather good back massage."

She looked around and saw that even more people were staring,

"Brick let me down... I'll go with you. Okay?" Brick smirked and gently let her down. Blossom pouted and Brick grabbed her hand again, this time she let him.

* * *

><p><strong>Green P.O.V<strong>

Butch dragged Buttercup through the crowd to the man,

"WE WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE!" The man looked at the both of them and smiled,

"10 copper pieces. Win and you get double the money."

Butch pulled out his money pouch and handed another palm sized gold piece. The man looked at the gold with his mouth agape and smiled widely when he saw that it was real and nodded towards his son.

The man whispered in his son's ear,

"Just some rich kids. They probably can't do anything without his servants. Lets use this as our chance to get some more cash." The son smirked and nodded. He looked at Buttercup and Butch. Especially at Buttercup.

He looked at her body up and down and subconsciously licked his lips, as did most of the men watching. The son quickly looked away to his fiancée to see if she noticed. She didn't. She was too busy checking out Butch, along with all the women in the audience. He glared at her and she glared back.

"To make this even more interesting, how about we make a bet. What do you say, young man?" The man looked at Butch.

Butch rose a brow,

"What kind of bet?"

"You double the amount you paid and if you win, you receive the money I've collected today ."

"Ahhh, I gave you a gold nugget, which is about 100 times more than 10 copper pieces." The man smirked and placed his arm on Butch's shoulder,

"You seem like you come from a well off family. A small wager wouldn't hurt." it seems to me like your lady friend does." Butch glared at the man and pushed his arm off,

"Fine, I'll take the bet, but I want you to make the game more _interesting. _All or nothing. You and I put in all our money and any valuables we have on us. What do you say?" The man smirked again,

"What do I say?" Buttercup grabbed Butch's sleeve and gave him a look, Butch patted her head and mouthed to her 'Don't worry'. The old man moved away from the two teens and yelled to the audience,

"Ladies and gentlemen! It looks like we have another challenger and he is willing to bet ALL or NOTHING!" The crowd gasped and erupted in cheers.

"Now the rules!See this hay ball in my hands? Each couple will kick their own hay ball to destroy those paper balls hanging up there"

The man pointed at two wooden structures next to each other with colorful paper balls hanging from all sorts of different areas. Between the two structures, a fancy red paper ball with red ribbons hung. He continued,

"First one to destroy all the paper balls on their side wins. Once all the paper balls are destroyed on on the guest's side, that team can then go for the middle red paper ball between the two structures for the grand prize. While my son and fiancée defend for 30 seconds. If my son and daughter in law destroy theirs first, the guests automatically lose."

Now that the rules are out the way, let's begin shall we?!"

"YEAAHHH"  
>"Now I need both couples to meet in the middle and then we'll start"<p>

Buttercup and Butch met the other couple in the center smiling,but the other couple was glaring at them. The woman glared at Buttercup and the male glared at Butch.  
>Buttercup elbowed Butch and whispered,<p>

"What's their problem?" He just shrugged his shoulders. The old man held a ballot for the gong,

"Ready to go?" Each couple gave him a nod and he rung the gong,

"BEGIN!"

Within seconds of the gong ringing, 5 out of 12 balls on Buttercup and Butch's side were destroyed.

Buttercup and Butch stood on opposite sides of the wooden structure. They would kick the ball back and worth at each other while destroying any paper balls within their facinity. The other team just ran to wherever the ball went and kicked it to paper balls and barely managed to destroy 1 yet.

Buttercup and Butch showed amazing teamwork. The father's face froze as did everyone in the crowd. Then the crowd erupted into loud cheers and whistles.

"W-well, l-ladies a-and gentlemen. It seems like we might have n-new ch-champions if the game continues."

After 30 seconds nearly 11 of 12 balls were destroyed. The last one was hung at the very top of the structure, a lot higher than red one at the center was.

Butch and Buttercup destroyed the last one on their side together. Butch kicked the ball high up in the air and immediately locked his hands in front of him. Buttercup ran towards his locked hands and he boosted her near the ball. With a swift kick, Buttercup destroyed the last one. She then began falling, but Butch caught her bridal style. The crowed whistled and awwed at them. They locked eye contact for a few seconds. Buttercup cleared her throat,

"C-can you please put me down?"

Butch just smirked and put the flushed girl down.

"L-ladies and g-gentlemen we have new champions. Now here's your prize money." The man handed Butch a tray with his money pouch and all the money the man had earned that day. Butch rose a brow,

"What about the grand prize?" The man gulped,

"Oh yeah... the grand prize... Ch-change of rules, you two have to climb both the wooden structures and untie the ribbons holding the paper ball, while my son and daughter in law throw these balls at you."

He then pointed to a large wooden tub filled with extra hay balls. The crowd was silent and some actually booed at the sudden change of rules.

The man ignored them and continued,

"You can quit if you want and leave with the prize money." Butch and Buttercup exchanged looks and smirked,

"We'll take that challenge."

"You sure? I just gave you a chance to walk away with your dignity and money "

"We're sure."

"Ladies and gentlemen! They take the challenge! Would anyone like to participate?! Entrance fee is...um... " Half the people weren't sure because of the unfairness, while the other half was excited. One man yelled louder than most of them,

"What do we get out of this?!"

"YEAH!" The father thought about it for a minute,

"You get half of the entrance fee if you knock one off before they reach the ribbon. If one untied their side, you must focus on the other one before they untie theirs and win. If these two succeed, they walk away with EVERYTHING including YOUR money. Can't let that happen right?!"

"RIGHT!"

The man walked up to his son and smacked him on the back of the head,

"Thanks to your fuckup, I've made a genius plan. We get half of the participant's money,the prize money, AND we get to hold onto the grand prize when they get knocked off. Participate, win, then we keep EVERYTHING! " He then began laughing hysterically.

"What if they win?" The man stopped laughing and slapped the young man in the back of the head again,

"Nonsense. I swear you're exactly like that useless mother of yours. Get in that game."


End file.
